


Baby it's Cold Outside

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: 14 Days of Lust [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Brothels, Cabins, Intersex, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: There exists, at the edge of nowhere and no time, a place where a a thing is possible. A lucky few are admitted to live out their greatest fantasies.Noctis and his boyfriends get letters promising them a chance to do just that and decide to see what, exactly, is going on. They find themselves transported to a cabin on a snowy mountain, changed, and joined by a man who looks very much like someone they all desire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing this 14 Days of Lust thing in Feburary, the premise of which is a Interdimensional Brothel where fandoms can collide and a lot of people get laid. This is me, doing a test run. 
> 
> The request for this was: cabin in the woods room: nyx (staff) wanders into a cabin where the 4 bros (client) r on vacation, nyx goes into heat and the boys have their way, iggy and gladio r alphas while noct and prom r omegas too. double penetration, intersex omegas, breeding kink, knotting

The letters came when they had barely left Insomnia, appearing seemingly overnight in places they’d be sure to find them. Prompto’s in his camera bag, found when he pulled it out to take a shot of the sunrise, Gladio’s in his favorite book on Lucian Warrior Kings, when he sat down to read before breakfast. Ignis’ was in his knife bag, an impressive feat since he was known to keep it in Noct’s armory and had done so that night, and Noct’s was in his left boot, which had been in the tent, towards the back (because, as Gladio had sneered when they’d bedded down, he was a heathen who didn’t seem to think his boots stank.) The others had long since read and compared their own letters by the time Noctis woke up and came stumbling from the tent, waving his piece of parchment. 

They all had identical messages. 

‘Dear Future Patron, it is my pleasure as the owner and manager of Paradise Inn, a place outside of Time and Space where all of ones deepest fantasies may come true. You, and your companions, have been nominated by one of our established patrons to receive a special package, free of charge, in hopes it will ease the journey that lays ahead of you. 

To claim this package you need only sign your name on the acceptance line but please be aware that all four of you must do to fulfill the terms of the offer. 

Thank you, and I look forward to our future meeting.’ 

There was some debate. Gladio was decidedly not in favour of trusting strange letters that had gotten into places no one should have been able to reach, and sure as hell not when they promised something like their deepest fantasies. Ignis was more of the mind to investigate, carefully, and see exactly what was going on and who was behind it. Prompto was curious, and a bit eager to see what may come of the letters. 

Noctis turned the letter over in his hands as he thought, considering the thin, shimmering black words on the cream colored parchment, the red wax seal, cracked when he’d opened it, and the faint thrum of something he could feel from the page. A thrum of something that made him think of training to use the crystal’s power with his father, of watching the man summon and use weapons with ease, of chasing at his heels to watch him heal injured Crownsguard and Glaives. 

Something told him the letters were safe. 

As the others debated, he reached into the pocket of Ignis’ bag and pulled out a pen to hastily write his name on the line. Silence fell over the small camp. 

“Let’s see what happens.” He said finally, looking up at his best friends, and lovers, who were staring at him as if he’d grown a second head. “If It’s some kind of setup we have to take care of it, don’t we? To make sure no one ends up hurt in our place.” 

Ignis smiled slightly, something like approval bright in his eyes. “Exactly right.” 

Gladio grumbled about it, and the words irresponsible and brat may have been uttered a few times as the pen made its way around the campfire, but in the end all the letters were signed. The moment Gladio lifted the pen from the page a warm wind snaked through the camp, ruffling their hair and the letters, kicking up dust, and blowing out the fire. Noctis ducked his head, putting a hand up to block the dust from his eyes, and held the page tighter. 

This allowed him to watch, eyes widening, as the ink on the pages began to twist and move as if effected by the wind as well. It gathered together then spread apart, flowed across the paper into lines and shapes, some of which were labeled and, as the wind died down, settled into place as if it had been that way from the start. 

It looked like a map, or part of a map, and there was a heavy dotted line cutting across the page but it didn’t seem to go or even start anywhere on the page. It was Ignis who called them together and laid the pages out on his prep table, moving them this way and that, lining them up then making them overlap in some places.

“Okay, so, for the record,” Prompto said as they watched Ignis work. “That? The wind thing? Was kind of awesome. How do you think it works? Magic?” 

Gladio grunted in a way that suggested he was unhappy but before he could fully voice it, and he would have if given the chance, Ignis straightened up and let out a soft “Ah! That’s it.” 

They crowded close, peering down at the overlapping and angled pages and the dotted line, now connected, that moved over them. Ignis followed it with a finger from beginning to end, muttering about access roads, landmarks, and ‘where the bloody hell is this’, before moving back to the start of the line. 

“It starts here and the end point is about 3 hours away, I’d estimate. It appears to be in the middle of nowhere.”

Noctis pushed away from the prep table with a nod. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

\---

The end point ended up being a small shack along the side of a dusty road, about five single lane dusty roads form the highway. It was in, as Ignis had said, the middle of nowhere. It was nothing much to look at, four walls, two windows so dusty they couldn’t see through them, and a small bronze placard beside the sunbleached, near colorless wooden door with the words ‘Paradise Inn’ in raised letters. 

“I don’t know about you four,” Gladio drawled as he returned from walking a perimeter around the small building. “But this is exactly what I picture in my deepest fantasies.” 

Ignis clicked his tongue disapprovingly but none of them actually made any attempts to argue the point. It wasn’t exactly what Noctis had pictured with a name like Paradise Inn but they were there now so better to just look and get it done with. They approached the shack together, weapons in hand though it was hard to imagine anything particularly nasty was waiting inside something that looked so small and pathetic. Gladio opened the door to darkness so deep and black it could only be unnatural. The shield cast a look that very plainly said ‘I told you so’ over his shoulder then took a deep breath and plunged into the dark. The minute he was over the threshold he was gone from their sight, as if the darkness had swallowed him whole; they couldn’t even hear him breathing or the sound of booted footsteps. 

Ignis followed quickly, but not without a tart “If we die Gladio is going to be insufferable about it.” Noctis snorted as he stepped in after his advisor, Prompto so close to his back he might as well have been riding it. There was a whisper of something soft around him, like a curtain parting, and then he was somewhere else. He’d thought he was ready for anything, Niffs, MTs, daemons even, and yet stumbling into what looked like a fancy hotel lobby left him speechless.

The area was large, larger than it should have been considering the tiny shack, with a high ceiling, and done up in shades of black and white, from the marble flooring to the white walls draped with black fabric, to the plush black chairs and couches, arranged in intimate little sitting areas. A fireplace threw off soft, flickering light, and overhead lights turned low added to the atmosphere. 

Tucked in a corner was large, rounded desk in dark, red tinted wood. A man sat there, smiling at them faintly. He was handsome, with dark eyes and tanned skin and hair that was thick and dark, save an odd patch of white in the front, drawn back into a tight bun. He was dressed in suit that hugged his wide shoulders and thick arms (or arm, rather. One was flesh and the other gleaming gray metal) and, while Noctis was happily taken, his eyes may have lingered a bit. 

Only because the arm was so interesting. 

There were others, milling about or lounging as they sipped drinks, and some of them were...not exactly what Noctis would call human, coming in shades of blue and green, fur covered or boasting scales and wings and tails and...yeah. Not human. Yet they seemed peaceful enough and not at all interested in them.

“What the fuck is this place?” Gladio asked, head turning this way and that as he tried to take everything in. 

“Hello, welcome to Paradise Inn.” The man behind the counter greeted as he rose to his feet. “Please, come this way and sign in. Names please.” 

They exchanged uncertain looks, and Noctis even darted a look back to where the door was. Or, rather, should have been. Now there was only a large bay window, complete with comfortable looking seat and a wealth of pillows, looking out onto...Noctis wasn't sure where. A strange dark landscape, made of rocky hills and pits underneath a deep blue starry sky that held, absurdly, three large things that looked like moons but couldn't be moons and-

“Specs?” 

“I see it.” Ignis said tightly. “Come Highness, let us sign in and ask some questions.” 

“Not what you expected?” The greater asked, looking as if he were fighting back laughter. “The first time here is always very jarring.”

Gladio scowled. “Where exactly is here? And what's with all...That. Them.”

The man’s gray eyes flicked past them to take in the room quickly. “Those are patrons and staff, from worlds and dimensions you couldn't begin to imagine. But everyone here is peaceful and vetted by the owner so there's nothing to worry about.” 

Other worlds? Noctis exchanged looks with his friends and saw the same confused disbelief on their faces. Was he saying the other people were aliens? Was that even...then again. Those people weren't human, and they had just walked through a door to Six only knew where so what the hell, why not aliens?

The next few moments were awkward for them as they gave their names and clipped tones and the amused looked receptionist found them in his computer as the ‘Caelum Party-VIPs’. The man remained unruffled, and unhelpful, as he handed them each thin tablets without answering any questions beyond  a disgustingly charming smile and “Please be patient”, and lead the way to one of the sitting areas, comfortable chairs situated around a low glass table. A very short man with sun kissed skin, a braided and beaded beard and moustache, and thick blond hair done in the same style, appeared with a tray of drinks and set them down in front of them. 

Noctis eyed his, something red and fizzy with an orange slice on the rim, skeptically. 

“Please, look over our menu. Your experience will be built off of your selections and thoughts.” The receptionist explained after the blond had left them to tend to others in the room. “You can share with each other or keep it private. I’m Shiro and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call for me.”

And with that he turned and walked away, leaving them thoroughly confused. Noctis watched him go then looked down at the tablet; the screen was a soft blue and had the word Menu written in gold in the center. He tapped and the page shifted to what looked like a page from a menu, with the names of things and short description in gold looping script. 

The header proclaimed it ‘Rooms: The Meat of Your Experience.’ 

The next page was ‘Kinks and Fetish: The seasoning’, and it boasted a seemingly endless list of options, some of which had Noctis squinting in confusion while others made him hastily scroll past. Though, perhaps, he lingered overly long with his finger above Size Kink: Cock specific, before moving on. And stopping to down his drink in almost one go, in spite of Gladio’s disapproving grunt.

After that came ‘Your Partner: The perfect accompaniment to your meal’ and with it things like genitals, height, build, hair, eyes, species, and so on. Noctis made a face; he had 3 boyfriends, each very different from the other, so it wasn't like he liked anything specific. Or felt like he was deprived of anything or was interested in anyone else…

Well. Except for a silly crush but that was...anyway. 

The next page was ‘Deserts, Chocolates, and extras’ and had stuff way too weird for him. He went back to the start and began to read more carefully, to see if anything caught his interest. 

“Are we seriously ordering a hooker?” Gladio asked. “I mean, that's what this is, right? Picking a room and kinks and a partner? That someone paid for us to have?” 

No one said anything for a long moment; Gladio’s words hung heavy in the air around them. Finally Ignis sat up straighter and pushed his glasses up his nose, mouth set into a determined line. 

“We're taking Noctis to marry someone else-" 

Noctis clenched the tablet a little tighter. “I told you, Luna understands-" 

Ignis waved a hand at him dismissively. “Be that as it may, things will be very different soon. A last...memorable experience together might not be a bad idea. And I'm not entirely sure this isn't a very realistic dream so we might as well see it through.”

Noctis didn't think ‘this is probably a dream’ was all that logical a view but Gladio just blinked once then shrugged and returned to tapping away at the tablet, now with a bottle of beer in hand. 

“Whatever. Fine. Let's fuck an alien hooker then, great way to bond.”

“I'm glad you agree.” 

Prompto cleared his throat then lifted up a hand. “Is it okay if I'm super into this?”

Noctis reached over to pat him on the arm. “None of us are surprised.” 

After that everyone picked up their drinks. Ignis was sipping a deep red wine, Prompto had a tumbler of something minty in his hand, and Noct's drink had been replaced at some point. Noctis picked it up, fairly certain he was going to need it. 

“This is weird.” Prompto declared over what Noctis thought was his third drink. He was slurring like it was at least his third, at least. “It's asking if I like tails and...I mean. I don't know? Do I? Are there tail options? Furry or scaly because I don't think I'd like scaly ones? Can I say maybe? What if I...I feel funny.” 

The last words were so slurred Noctis barely understood them. Or maybe it was him, not Prompto, because Ignis was saying something but the words were jumbled and strange. Gladio started to stand hut the world tilted around him, sliding away into darkness or was that just Noctis as-

\---

Noctis woke up all at once, sitting bolt upright with a gasp, to the sound of someone screaming frantically. Noctis whipped his head around, zeroing in on the source in the same breath as summoning his sword and then stopped, blinking owlishly. Prompto was standing at the edge of the bed Noctis was in (bed? Hadn't he been in a chair? In the lobby of that place? But then everything had gone dark?) shrieking and flailing like he'd seen a giant spider or something. Noctis tilted his head to the side. 

“Prom, what the hell?” 

Prompto stopped screaming abruptly, eyes wide and face deathly pale, in favor of pointing down at his feet. Or, Noctis realized when he looked, towards his dick. And something that wasn't his dick and hadn't been there last time Noctis had looked, which was pretty recently. And he’d done so very thoroughly, with Ignis and Gladio as witnesses to his thoroughness. 

“You've got a-" -”

“Noct you’ve got-!” Prompto started, stopped when they spoke over each other, then pointed. At him. Between his legs. 

Noctis looked, heart jumping into his throat, and made a strangled noise at what he found. For starters he was also naked which was...strange and concerning. But even more concerning was that below his cock, where his balls should have been was now a patch of sparse curls and a slit. A vagina. He...that. 

What?!

He screamed. Prompto screamed with him.

Something thumped loudly and then there was Gladio, also naked and holding his greatsword as he looked around for a threat (and pushed Prompto on the bed) and...wow. Speaking of greatswords (and, fine, Noctis liked a bad pun just as much as Ignis) Gladio was looking a bit different as well. 

“What happened to you?” Noctis asked, pointing  at Gladio’s cock which was doing a fantastic job of pointing back and was likely to put someone’s eye out.  “Is it swollen? What’s that..thing around the base? What’s going on? ” 

“What?” Gladio looked. Then tilted his head to the side, expression thoughtful. “Huh. That’s...new.”

“Indeed.” And there was Ignis, popping up from the otherside of a couch and looking rather disheveled. He squinted at them then stood and walked around the couch to get closer to them, making a vague gesture to himself as he did. Unlike Gladio he wasn’t pointing but he too was much larger, even flaccid, that Noctis remembered. And he would remember something that big. “I assume this is all a result of the choices we made on that menu.” 

“What?” Prompto said, arms waving. “How? I...what?! One of you decided to get rid of my balls?” 

Ignis quirked an eyebrow. “I think it has less to do with what you’re missing and more to do with what you gained. This cabin, for example, is what I checked off as what room I’d like. I imagine if we look outside we’ll find ourselves on a mountainside, in the center of an idyllic winter scene, with no one around for quite some ways. Further the room has everything I wanted: a fire place, an illogically large bed, a state of the art kitchen in an otherwise rustic setting.”

Noctis was quick to climb over the bed, resolutely not thinking about how not strange it felt to not feel his balls where they ought to be, to the window situated above it. He pushed back the curtain and, just as Ignis had said, looked out onto a world of powdery snow, perfectly shaped pine trees, a blue sky with mountains on the horizon, and not else. 

“Shit.” Noctis said, sitting down. “This is the fantasy?” 

“I believe so, yes. I think there should be-” Ignis paused, looking around again then beelined for a pile of bags situated near what Noctis assumed was the front door. It was one of two doors in the whole ‘cabin’ which was actually more like a single large room, with a bed that could easily fit the four of them and a few friends taking up about a third of the space, a small sitting area and fireplace in the center, and a kitchen/dining room, with a large cooktop, refrigerator, and gleaming copper pots hanging from the walls, on the far side. 

Ignis opened one of the bags, shook out clothes, tossed it aside then opened another and did the same. From the third bag he pulled out a binder. He flipped it open with a soft noise of satisfaction. 

“It’s a instruction manual. I figured there might be one.” 

“Sure,” Prompto said, nodding. Noctis thought he looked about five seconds away from screaming again and reached out to put a comforting hand on his back. Now that Prompto didn’t have a right to be screaming and Noctis probably should have too but he was, actually, oddly fine.  “Why wouldn’t there be an instruction manual? That makes complete sense.” 

Ignis flipped a few more pages before looking back up at them. “It’s a temporary change, for the duration of the fantasy only; you and Noctis have become something called omegas and Gladio and I are alphas. When it’s over any and all transformations will be undone with no harm or long term effects. Does that help ease your mind?”

“I guess?!” Prompto made a huffing sound and flopped back onto the bed. “It’s weird! But not as weird as it should be and that makes it even weirder.” 

“Ah.” Gladio said, a flush creeping up his face. “Right. So. I...might have, on that form, when it asked about what kind of...parts? I was open to-”

“Oh my gods.” Noctis whispered. 

Gladio shrugged helplessly. “I didn’t even click anything! I just, maybe, thought that it had been a while since I was with a woman and wouldn’t it be nice if one or two of you had...you know. Or both. But it was just a weird thought! I didn’t even click anything.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes then gestured between the two of them. “I assume our changes are your handiwork as well?” 

“You think I gave us massive dicks? Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re a child.” 

Noctis thought about how he’d hovered over ‘Size Kink’ then laid back on the bed as well, mouth pressed into a thin line. Okay, so maybe that one was on him but he didn’t see how both him and Gladio getting yelled at by Ignis was going to help matters so-

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto rolled over to hover over him, eyes very wide and very very blue. “Um. Since we’re here and all, do you think I could...I mean…” 

Prompto trailed off but his face did the talking for him, as it tended to do. HIs brows furrowed, his bit him bottom lip, and his eyes darted down Noct’s body, back up to his face, and down again. That was his ‘I want to ask for something but I’m a little emotionally stunted so asking for things makes me want to die’ face, as so described by Gladio. Noctis followed his gaze when it moved down again, trying to piece together was the blond wanted and-

Oh. OH! With realization came a strange warm thrill that zipped down his spine, twisted his stomach, and then settled somewhere lower. He squirmed a little, trying to grasp what exactly he was feeling and where, then shook his head to dismiss it. This would probably be easier with less thinking and more doing.

“You want to touch?” Noctis whispered, nudging his boyfriend. Prompto flushed bright pink and looked away but didn’t deny it, which said all Noctis needed to know. “Okay.”

Prompto perked up in a manner befitting a pleased puppy. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Touch away.” 

That was all the go ahead Prompto need to roll on top of him, wiggle down his body and then put his fingers-

Noctis jumped, a startled sound leaving his mouth. Prompto hadn’t done anything but run a finger over the new part of him, tracing the seam, but oh, it was sensitive and strange and part of his brain was screaming that it didn’t make sense and the rest was on alert, waiting for more. Prompto looked up at him, say something in his face that must have been encouraging, and touched him again. A few curious swipes and then he was teasing him open with gentle fingers, leaning closer and running a finger along damp folds up to what Noctis supposed was his clit. Which would have been a stranger thing to deal with if Prompto hadn’t taken it upon himself to swirl his tongue over it. 

Noctis squeaked. 

Gladio appeared at the foot of the bed, hovering just behind Prompto. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, just watched as Prompto alternated between light brushes with the pads of his fingers and tracing wet circles with the tip of his tongue before finally looking over his shoulder. 

“I take it back, I’m not sorry.” 

Ignis sighed somewhere out of Noct’s line of sight. “I’m not surprised. Go, do what you’re doing, I’ll keep reading. Someone has to.” 

Gladio was already climbing onto the bed and pulling Prompto’s hips up so he could slide a hand between his thighs. “You know I’m more of a hands on learner.”  

\---

The cabin was well stocked, the learned after giving all their new parts a test drive (even Ignis had eventually been lured in, glassy eyed and distractedly saying something about scents and packs before grabbing Prompto by the hair and dragging him over and up to sit on his cock.) There was clothing, plenty of food, an actual stores worth of lube, a pile of wood in one corner of the utterly bathroom (complete with jacuzzi and shower big enough for ten) books, board games, and a bunch of other stuff. 

What there wasn’t, however, was another person. It was Gladio who noted this, while nuzzling Noctis’ neck for what must have been the third time that hour. Not that there had been any complaints; it felt good, apparently, and Noctis was very much for just going with the flow.  Gladio knew he should have been more concerned but, well, he wasn’t. Which was worrying in and of itself, but not worrying enough for him to bring it up. 

“Wasn’t there supposed to be someone here?” He asked, taking a break from licking and sucking at a certain point on Noct’s neck that just called to him to run his nose along it instead. “A hooker, right?”

“They prefer to be called staff.” Ignis was sitting further down the couch with Prompto in his lap, dressed in a long sweater and wrapped up in quilts. They were sharing a cup of cocoa. It was so cute and domestic Gladio kind of wanted to be sick. And then take pictures. “And the binder says they show up as the scenario allows.” 

“What does that even mean?” Noctis asked. He tilted his head to allow Gladio better access and made a sound that was very much like a purr. 

A booming knock on the door, as if on cue (and hell, maybe it was) made them all turn towards the door. No one moved for a few seconds then, shoving Noctis out of his lap none too gently, Gladio stood to answer the door. The familiar rush of magic tingled through him, settled in his fingers ready to be summoned at a moment’s notice; it was comforting it it’s familiarity. Crazy magic fantasy scenario or not he refused to be taken unawares or let anything happen to the others if he could help it. He flexed his fingers into a fist then opened them, breathed deep, and threw the door open.   

On the other side was a person, bundled up from head to toe in winter gear, huddled in on themselves. All Gladio could see of them past a heavy knit hat and scarf wrapped tight around their lower face was piercing blue eyes. Behind them the sky was an angry gray and snow was coming down hard as the wind howled furiously. Trees were swaying wildly, bending dangerously. 

Gladio gaped at the scene; inside the cabin everything was warm and cozy with no sign a storm was raging outside yet that was exactly what it was: a storm. A bad one. 

“Hi!” A muffled voice, familiar in a way that made him stand up straighter but couldn’t quite be placed, pulled him back to the bundled up figure. “I live further up the mountain and was trying to get into town ahead of the storm-” Behind them Prompto whispered “There’s a town?” just loud enough for Gladio to hear. “But I got turned around when it started coming down and...look, I know it’s weird-”

“Let him in.” Ignis called and, figuring the younger man knew what was happening better than he did, Gladio did just that. He stepped aside to let them in and, once they were, shut the and latched the door against the storm; once the door was shut all sounds from outside were abruptly cut off, returning them to their peaceful environment. 

Gladio told himself not to question it and instead moved over to his boyfriends to watch their mystery visitor strip off their layers. The hat come off to reveal dark hair cut in a very distinct style and by the time the scarf was falling to the floor Gladio was turning to face the others, ready to apologize for this too (and maybe even mean it this time) But he found they were all wearing guilty expressions. 

Maybe, Gladio thought as he turned back to the image of Nyx Ulric standing before them, he wasn’t the only one at fault here. It was a fact that just about everyone who had a pulse and felt sexual attraction had a thing for Nyx. If they were supposed to imagine the one person they wanted to fuck, and couldn’t, it was almost expected that Nyx would be the common denominator.

And this stranger was the spitting image of Nyx, aside from the fact he was looking at them like he’d never seen them before. 

“Thanks for that. Was afraid I was going to freeze out there.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was more than a little surreal having someone who looked like Nyx, and introduced himself as Nyx, but wasn’t the Nyx they knew in the cabin with them. His sense of humor and mannerisms were pretty much the same but he treated them like they were strangers so the familiarity between them was gone. Gladio could tell he was picking his words carefully when he spoke to them, he thanked them a little too much for letting him in, giving him use of their shower, and for letting him borrow some of Ignis’ clothing while his was by the fireplace drying. He even tried to refuse being fed, claiming he’d eaten before he’d left his cabin (as if he hadn’t just wandered around in a snow storm for however long) and only relented when Ignis very forcefully demanded he eat and drink some hot tea.

The Nyx they knew would have rolled his eyes at Ignis telling him what to do but this one had just nodded, looking a little sheepish, and piled around the barely large enough table with them to eat. Then again the Nyx they knew wouldn’t have had to be persuaded at all (and in fact had wandered past and casually stolen food from Gladio many times) and wouldn’t have made such a big deal of their offer to help. Their Nyx knew them all well enough to be comfortable with them and to know that helping him wasn’t something they needed to be thanked for, unlike this one. 

How exactly they were supposed to be banging this guy Gladio didn’t know. He’d asked Ignis, while Nyx was helping Prompto and Noctis do the dishes, and Ignis had just shrugged and said “The manual says the staff will play things out naturally.” 

Whatever the hell that meant. So far Gladio wasn’t sure what to make of this Nyx, aside from him being good looking, not liking mini marshmallows in his cocoa (heathen), and being ruthless at monopoly. Well, that and that he smelled amazing. Really really amazing, mouthwateringly so. Gladio had noticed that Prompto and Noctis smelled good, especially while they were sweaty and naked and under him (as they’d been earlier) but Nyx was a whole different level of good. It was chocolate and warm sugar and cinnamon, all blended together and melting on his tongue, sliding down his throat, filling his chest. He found himself swaying close more times than he could count while they played board games, only to catch himself licking over his teeth and staring at his neck; specifically the same spot he’d found so fascinating on Noctis. 

He wanted to taste it. 

Why did he want to taste it?

Was it part of this weird transformation? Ignis hadn’t had much information to share on the Alpha and Omega thing (the manual said to just go along with things and learn as they went, to enhance the experience) but it wouldn’t surprise him to know there was to it than having his dick grow and gain a weird growth near the base. 

A weird growth that had itched something awful when he’d been inside Prompto earlier and it had felt so good when he’d had it in his boyfriend, like almost an instant orgasm once he’d gotten it worked into Prompto’s ass (he hadn’t been ready to really try out his new cunt yet), but other than that seemed to serve no purpose beyond looking ugly as fuck. 

So bigger cock, weird growth, thinking people smelled like something he needed to get into his mouth right away. Throw in that Nyx Ulric, everyone’s walking wet dream, was there with them but didn’t seem inclined towards doing more than playing Uno, and it was shaping up to be a lackluster fantasy in Gladio’s opinion. 

He’d even made a half assed attempt to get Nyx into bed, pointing out that it was more than big enough for five and way more comfortable than the couch, but their guest had refused. The only thing that kept Gladio from being certain that Nyx wasn’t actually the hooker (sorry, staff member) they were supposed to be with was a brief exchange before bed. Prompto and Noctis had already climbed in and burrowed under the blankets, so tangled up it was impossible which part of the lump on the bed was which. He was stoking the fire for the night while Ignis brought a little more wood from the bathroom, when Nyx cleared his throat to gain their attention. 

“I appreciate you letting me in. I know a lot of alphas wouldn’t let a strange, not even an omega one, in around their omega mates.” He paused, head tilting in a way that seemed to be begging Gladio to look at his neck, to take in it’s thickness, the creamy color of his skin, the way his throat bobbed when he swallowed, the way it stretched. “I probably would have died out there.” 

Gladio had to fight to tear his eyes away, and say that Ignis looked just as enraptured, but not before watching Nyx’s tongue drag over his full bottom lip. Six, he wanted to bit him there too, to suck that lip into his mouth and taste every inch of his mouth and then watch Nyx open wide for his cock.

Gladio swallowed hard and nodded. “No problem. It was the right thing to do, ah...omega mates or not.” 

“Yes, exactly.” Ignis muttered, shaking his head. “Please, think nothing of it.” 

They’d gone to bed after that, Nyx in front of the fire on the couch with a few borrowed blankets and the rest of them huddled together in the bed. Which had been nicer and more comforting than it had any right to be. Normally Gladio wasn’t a fan cuddling while he slept but he found that pushed up against Prompto’s back with an arm tossed far enough to touch Noct’s hip, with Ignis’ arm overlapping his own to reach for Prompto felt really good. Right. 

It felt like coming home after a long week of Shield drills and training with his dad and Cor to find his favorite dinner cooking, Iris waiting to greet him, and his mother ready with a warm hold and some ice packs. 

He fell asleep in record time, contentment burning in his chest. 

Gladio woke up confused and hazy, blinking into the near darkness and wondering what that amazing smell was. He untangled himself from Prompto, who grumbled a little but settled down when Noctis nuzzled against him just enough for Prompto to turn his head and sleepily kiss him.  Ignis murmured and pushed closer, nose fitting into Noct’s hair and the hand on Prompto’s back slipping down to cup his ass. Gladio had the presence of mind to put the blankets back into place and tuck them around his...his...mates? 

Yes, mates. His mates, in their nest. That was good. 

But that smell. Warm, melted chocolate and caramel and something else, something damp and sweet that he could almost taste and wanted more than anything. He was half hard just from the smell, and from having the curve of Prompto’s nice, plump ass pressed up against him. He shuffled to the couch, head tilted and nostrils flaring and gods, it was so good. He needed to taste it, needed it in his mouth, melting and spreading over his tongue, covering his lips and face, needed-

Nyx wasn’t on the couch, though the scent was heavy there. Gladio found himself reaching for a blanket in the soft light of the fire, burned down a bit from when they’d gone to bed, and bringing it to his nose to inhale. His cock twitched and thickened further in his pajama pants as heady sweetness enveloped him, cradled him kindly, called to him like a siren’s song. He dropped the blanket and, letting his nose guide him, went straight for the bathroom. Now that he was looking for it he could see there was a thin sliver of light shining just under the door and, when he was close enough, he could hear soft hitches of breath and frustrated whines. 

No water running though and wasn’t that strange?

He should just turn around, leave Nyx to his own devices because there was nothing happening here that was his business. Walking in on someone in that bathroom was not okay. If Nyx needed something he would have said so. But the scent was coming from there, was so heavy it had an almost physical presence he could feel on his skin like a full body shock of electricity. 

He couldn’t leave, not when he was so close.   

He pushed open the door, nearly moaned as a wave of scent rolled out to great him, and took a stumbling step inside. Then stopped, eyes widening at the sight before him. Nyx was bent over the sink, ass pushed back and borrowed sweat pants bunched up on the floor around one foot. The other leg was lifted and bent up so his foot could rest on the closed lid of the toilet. One hand  was bracing him against the sink and the other was between his legs, two fingers deep in his pussy. From where he was, staring straight ahead at Nyx, Gladio could see his thick fingers sliding in up to the knuckle, spreading slick pink folds as they did. He was rocking back and forth, grunting and whining, oblivious to Gladio’s presence at first. 

And then he was looking up into the mirror above the sink, blue eyes going wide at the sight of Gladio standing there. His mouth opened, shut, opened again and then he shook his head. 

“I-it’s my heat, I didn’t-” He pulled his fingers free and slick followed, coated his fingers and stretched in thin strands as his pussy fluttered. “It wasn’t-it’s early. I was trying to handle it but it isn’t...I can’t. I need...I need an alpha to-” 

He stopped, making a frustrated noise, and turned to face Gladio. He was embarrassed but he still met his eyes, refused to look down. Gladio was moving forward, door eased shut behind him, without realizing he was doing it. It was okay, he told himself, this was what they were here for so the others wouldn’t mind, and if they felt this they would understand completely. It was like he was moth and Nyx a flame.  

Nyx drew in a shaky gasping breath and Gladio could see his nostrils flare and his pupils stretch wide, swallowing up the blue until there was nearly nothing left. Gladio reached for him, wrapped his hands around his hips and nearly flinched back at the feel of feverishly hot skin. But then he was caught up in Nyx’s scent, thick and dripping with heady sweetness, and nothing else mattered. He pushed Nyx back against the sink with one hand, guided him up onto it, and the other slipped between their bodies, went for his soaking wet core and pushed his fingers inside. Nyx groaned, head tilting back and legs spreading further apart. 

Gladio bent down to fit his mouth to his throat, to suck at his pulse point, to lick the beads of sweat that were sliding down his skin. It was salt and something else, something that sparked on his tongue and sent him lapping over Nyx’s skin in search of more. He was lightheaded, drunk on scent and taste and the feeling of Nyx, warm and clenching down on his fingers, sucking them in. The other man’s cock bobbed between them, painted wet trails over Nyx’s abs and Gladio’s mouth watered as he looked down at the slick purpling head. 

He pumped his fingers in and out and trailed his kisses lower, over collarbone and chest, to a tight, standing nipple begging for attention. He licked around it before taking it into his mouth and pressing down with his teeth. Nyx jumped then gasped again, one of his hands coming to grab Gladio’s hair. He bit and sucked, tugged with his teeth on one side and with his fingers on the other, worked the nubs over as his fingers pistoned in and out of the omega. He bent them searchingly, looking for the spot he knew would make Nyx-

“Ah!” Nyx’s hips thrust forward, chased his hand. “Please, please, alpha, more.” 

The words dug claws into Gladio and raked at him, added to a fire that was already roaring inside of him. Something about the way he said alpha, a word that should have meant nothing, rattled Gladio, made him desperate. He needed him, needed to be inside of him. He pulled his fingers free quickly; Nyx made a sound of protest, yanked at his head as his hips pushed up again. His pants went down to bunch up around his knees and free his cock, he dragged his hand over the shaft, smearing Nyx’s fluids over it before angling to rub to head against his wet folds, up to his swollen clit, and back down. 

Nyx made a soft sound as his head tilted back to thump against the mirror. Slick dripped over the head of Gladio’s cock as Nyx’s pussy, soft and hot, spread for him invitingly. A nudge and he was sinking in the barest amount, just enough to feel dripping heat start to close around. Nyx hissed, throat bobbing, and his legs spread further. 

“We shouldn’t.” He groaned as Gladio pushed in deeper, little by little, stopping to drag out and then thrust him impressive length back in. Nyx’s pussy stretched for him with no resistance in spite of his enhanced size, fit around him like they'd been made to come together like this. “I wasn’t ready. If-ah-if you knot me you’ll breed me.”

There was a second of confusion and then it was buried under arousal and want. Some part of him that he hadn’t known was there stirred, burned hot and primal, and it hungered. It thrilled at Nyx's words, conjured an idea of fucking him full of his seed and having it take root. He had to have him, thrust on sharply so he was inside of him up to the bulbous knot of tissue around his cock. Nyx shouted and his legs came up to wrap around Gladio's waist in a grip so strong it was almost painful. He went vice tight around his cock and his nails dug into his shoulders. They were both still for a what might have been seconds or minutes, panting and trembling.

Nyx felt...amazing, soft and fluttering around him, slick, cradling his cock in simmering heat. The heels of his feet pushed into Gladio’s back, drew him in and Gladio was helpless to do anything but start to move, hips rolling slow, cock sliding deep, and obey the bubbling need inside of him. It told him to take and so he took, told him to hold tight and pull Nyx closer to meet his thrusts, jerking their bodies together with wet smacks of skin against skin. 

Nyx’s eyelids dropped low, lashes kissing his skin, and his lips parted temptingly. Gladio captured them, kissed Nyx with teeth and tongue, nipping and sucking, tongue sliding over the seam and into his mouth. Nyx kissed back, frantic and messy, pulled at him. He moaned into Gladio’s mouth as his legs hitched higher, held him closer, flexed and shook around him. 

He was breathing out words that Gladio licked from his mouth and swallowed down, pleas for more mixed with “Wait, don’t, you can’t.” But his body held him tight when he pulled out, clenched down when he thrust back in and his legs never loosened their grip, and he moved with Gladio, pushed at him every time the flared tissue at the base of his cock ground against his entrance and lifted his hips. 

The knot tingled fiercely and Gladio could feel it growing, swelling, as he got closer to his finish. The skin felt warm, flushed with blood, and the stretch as it swelled was an almost painful sort of pleasure. Slick dribbled out of Nyx’s body, soaked Gladio’s cock and the knot of tissue, ran down over his balls. He knew he needed to be inside of Nyx fully, wanted to feel him tight around it, and began to press harder when he pistoned in, swiveled his hips and pushed until he could feel Nyx’s body start to give, feel him opening up hot and wanting to take in his knot, and then he drew back. He looked down, mouth going dry as he pulled out nearly all the way, only leaving the tip of his dick, and watching Nyx’s pussy holding it, pink and open. He reached to touch him there, to feel where their bodies were connecting, and then used his thumb to push and spread Nyx open more.

He slid back in, swallowing hard when Nyx let out an absolutely filthy moan, and this time he didn’t stop. The knot of tissue caught, pushed, and he pushed his fingers in alongside, used them to make room and then his knot was filling Nyx’s cunt, making it stretch until it popped in completely. Nyx’s cunt shrank back, swallowed him up eagerly, and Gladio grunted as his orgasm rippled through him. It was like nothing he’d felt before, like someone had reached into him and was trying to pull him inside out with each wave of seed spilled into Nyx’s body. The other man grunted as his body locked down around him, grew even tighter and wetter, loosened, then tightened again, rhythmically. 

Nyx reached down between their bodies to grasp his own dick and was crying out into Gladio’s neck seconds later, shaking against him as he came with a wet splash against Gladio’s stomach. 

Gladio’s orgasm went on and on, everytime Nyx’s body clenched down on him encouraging a stomach twisting jolt and another spurt of come to spill from him. It was as if he’s body was trying to milk him dry. He felt like it had done so by the time he felt the knot starting to shrink, was empty and unsteady when his cock slipped from Nyx’s body with a obscene squelch. 

A politely pointed cough made Gladio turn, too tired to feel properly embarrassed or ashamed at the sight of Ignis (and a telltale tent in his sleep shorts) standing in the doorway. 

\---

Ignis really had intended, when he was woken by what could only be the sounds of Gladio fucking Nyx in the bathroom, to get up and start breakfast. He envied Noctis, who could sleep through an apocalypse no doubt, and Prompto, who was nearly as bad, their ability to sleep through the noise. Would that he could be lucky; not that he had a problem with it but because the extra sleep might had been nice. 

He really had no intention of watching. He was very strict about asking before he watched, permission and clear understanding were crucial to making their relationship work. 

But that smell, Nyx’s scent mingled with sweat and sex, had led him away from his muffin batter and to the bathroom in time for the end of the show. Nyx, flushed and sweaty and pouring off that chocolatey scent of his so heavy that Ignis might have drooled a little and Gladio, cock glistening with slick and looking very drained, both staring at him with sleepy expressions. 

He leaned against the doorframe, doing a quick self assessment for jealousy (no more than he ever felt when it came to his lovers and their unique situation) and arousal (so hard it hurt), and arched an eyebrow. “I made coffee.” 

Gladio blinked slowly then pointed towards the shower stall. “I’m gonna...that. Nyx?” 

“What? Oh, no I’m fine.” As if to prove it Nyx hopped down off the sink, hastily pulled up his pants and, with one last look at Gladio, hurried right out of the bathroom. 

Ignis frowned slightly, Gladio shrugged in a clear display of ‘I don’t know’, and so he stepped back to follow after Nyx, pulling the door shut as he went. The shower came on just as Ignis was stepping back into the kitchen, where Nyx was standing in front of the filling coffee pot, looking a little...lost. 

Disheveled. Glassy eyed. Breathing hard and starting to sweat. 

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked, stepping closer and trying to school his expression into something less slack jawed and hungry.  How could a person smell so good? It wasn’t natural. When he reached to touch Nyx’s shoulder he meant it as a comforting gesture, half afraid that Gladio had been too rough (sometimes he forgot his own strength in the heat of the moment and could leave them walking funny for days). He hadn’t meant for it to be more than that. 

Yet somehow he ended up with Nyx bent of the counter, chest against the surface as Ignis’ weight pressed his upper body flat, cock buried in him. 

Somehow was a slight exaggeration. He’d touched bare skin, felt the feverish heat, said something he couldn’t remember, Nyx had said something about his heat and being sorry; he didn’t normally go around sleeping with taken alphas but he’d needed it, still needed it, wanted to be bred and filled and fucked and that had been what did it. So he grabbed him, pushed him down, kicked his legs apart and, as Nyx moaned his name, pushed right into where Gladio’s come was starting to leak free. 

After that it was all heat and sweat, bodies coming together with wet squelches as slick and come were forced from Nyx’s body, and heady moans. Nyx clawed at the counter as Ignis fucked him with a wild abandon that would have scared him any other time but felt right in the moment. Take him, something inside of him commanded, take him harder, faster, make him scream for it. Nyx felt so good around him, tight and slick and messy, so messy, and he was begging for more, pushing back to meet every thrust, head dropping forward to press against the counter. He scratched at the other man, pressed bruises into supple hips and sucked them into the column of his neck. There was nothing but his scent, his heat, the slick smooth walls clenching and dragging around him. 

He fucked his swelling knot into Nyx’s body, dragged it out and repeated it, pounding into him with short, powerful thrusts, and NYx thrashed and shouted. Dimly Ignis heard movement behind them, Prompto’s exhale of surprise, Noctis’ sleepy grumbling giving way to a choked moan, and Glaido’s amused “It’s okay Princess, if Nyx can take it so can you.” but it was all just background noise, to be dealt with later, after.  

Is what he thought until he realized Prompto was at their side, eyes big and glazed, lips wet with spit, citrus sweet scent rivaling Nyx’s in temptation. Ignis slowed, eyes raking over the blond’s body. A glance back at the bed found Gladio pressed up behind Noctis, one of the smaller man’s legs drawn up and back over Gladio’s, bodies rocking together.  

Prompto was being left out and that just wouldn’t do. 

Nyx whined in loss when Ignis left his body but was maneuvered easily enough until he was where Ignis wanted him. Prompto went up onto the counter, leaning back and spreading his legs to allow Nyx to guide his cock into his cunt. Ignis reclaimed his place behind Nyx, pressed back into him without preamble and there, that was better.  


End file.
